


[Grimmichi]生日快乐

by kuchiki_game



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 又是收集的十年前写的小说，这篇发现所有省略号都用句号代替了，真不是个好习惯啊（于是都改了）。
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	[Grimmichi]生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 又是收集的十年前写的小说，这篇发现所有省略号都用句号代替了，真不是个好习惯啊（于是都改了）。

睡梦中的草莓……  
隐约的感觉……死神吗？为什么这么有敌意？  
杀气！  
一护什么也没想，立刻变身飞了出去。

今天是葛力姆乔的生日……呵……虚圈是非常的热闹！  
乌：生日快乐……  
诺：生日快乐…………  
东：生日快乐………………  
牙：生日快乐……………………  
蓝：……………………生日快乐……

哎……热闹……其实比起平常是热闹一点吧……

需要说的一点，圈里可是有宴会的！！！  
白衣服……白帽子……白裙子……白墙白桌白椅白蛋糕……

喂喂！！！我说我说！！！能不能现实一点啊！！！应该说……快乐一点……  
那么多白色，举办葬礼啊？

虚闪！！！！！！！！！（这是红的）  
举办宴会完后，葛力姆乔回到了6宫，把怀里所有的礼物一股气地扔在了沙发上，‘扑’地一下坐在上面，一种没名的空虚涌了上来……为什么呢……  
为什么  
……  
不想了，累死了！开什么生日宴会啊！  
破面本来就没有心啊！！

葛力姆乔瞄向那些礼物……是什么呢？  
这个……是蓝染大人的……  
一件豹子皮样式的衬衫……穿在身上正好显现了他拥有的男人气质，不扣上扣子时腹肌的健壮，即使扣上也可以看见若隐若现的胸脯  
不得不赞叹……大人的眼光啊……

这个……是乌尔奇奥拉的  
一个6形状的银制项链……配上这豹子衬衫……眼前站着的简直就是一个服装模特！  
他们是不是商量好了？

这个……是牙密的^  
一个义骸^  
NEXT  
眼镜男的^一个钢笔？应该没什么用处的，先放着吧。  
精美的衬衫胸兜里多了一支精美的钢笔……

翻过所有的礼物后，葛力姆乔想到某人还没送礼物呢！银……跑哪里去了？

“生日快乐呀，小豹子，衣服不错。”  
“以后不要从窗户进来。”  
葛力姆乔睥睨了一眼0.1秒前还没有人现在却站着一位眯眼笑的男人的地方。  
“干吗？”  
看着葛力姆乔伸出的一只手，银子装傻地皱起眉毛。  
“没有就算了……”  
“开玩笑啦！礼物准备好了呢！”  
“哪里？”  
“那里哦。”  
银的表情舒缓了很多，反而加了一丝诡异的笑容……

打开卧室的门，葛力姆乔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
草莓正坐在床上，没有裤子，上身是万解后的衣服，腿被捆成了M型，胳臂也捆在身后，眼睛遮着白布，听见有人进来，头突然扭了下。  
葛力姆乔注意的不是这个……他很惊讶一个用斩魂刀伸长的死神能把万解后的一护打败而且捆成这德行。  
“去吧。”  
银子小声在他耳边说。  
“希望这礼物你能喜欢。”  
0.1秒后声音消失了。

随着门咣当一声加脚步的迫近，草莓已经不知道该做什么了，被杀被虐被……  
“市丸银！你他妈要干吗！是男人就来个痛快的！”  
“市丸银你听见了吗？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
“你还算个死神吗！！！！！！”  
无视他的大吼，葛力姆乔直拉他的上衣，靠近露出两点，贪婪地吮吸着。  
“干什么！啊！！！”  
身体传来酥麻感，扭动的身体逐渐紧张起来。  
“不要啊！！！！”  
感觉下面的洞穴进来了什么又凉又硬的东西，草莓的身体又是一抖。  
“为什么……什么不杀我……”  
“这么美味的食物……杀掉实在可惜。”  
“你是……葛力姆乔？怪不得灵压这么熟悉却想不起来！喂！你干什么！！！！你在我屁股里放了什么！好恶心。”  
“你自己看吧。”  
拉开眼睛上的白布，草莓第一个就看见了葛力姆乔，豹子型衬衫和闪亮的项链。  
“好帅……哎，不对！！！！！怎么是你？市丸银呢？我们在战斗啊？放开我！”挣扎的草莓朝那里看去，一支精美的钢笔正插在菊穴中，熠熠发光。  
“真是焚琴煮鹤，你这家伙，放开我……”  
“别想了，你是我的生日礼物哦。要我让你舒服吗？”一只大手不安分地挪到了肉棒处。  
“变态……”  
身体传来舒服的感觉，一护蠕动地更加剧烈。  
“放开我”  
嘴上如是说，但舒服的指令从大脑传来，快感从一护的脸上显现出来。不一会，一些白色的液体就喷在了黑色的衣服上，颜色对比很明显。  
“讨厌……”  
“这个……已经……不用了呢……”葛力姆乔一下字把钢笔拔了出来，这让草莓很难受。因为下一步……  
“来吧……混蛋……”  
“恩？你说什么？”  
“我说……插进来吧……长痛不如短痛……”  
“让我来的话，不可能有短痛……”  
“你！”  
“可是你主动让我进来的。”  
一护从来没有感觉那么恐怖，葛力姆乔下面那根已经膨胀地可以清晰地看见血管了。  
今天真是倒霉的一天……那个眯眼……居然叫我给他当生日礼物。  
感觉到菊花那里有点热热的，下面开始被扩张，屁股里面真是又热又涨，一个硬硬的东西进入后在里面慢慢抽动。  
“啊……轻点……好热……啊……”  
什么！我的叫声这么淫荡的吗？一护吃惊。  
“把手捆在后面，真难受……”  
一护心里有个小点子，只要叫他把我的手放开，刀在那边放着……一放开我就……  
“哦，这个姿势难受的话，换个姿势好了。”  
说罢，葛力姆乔把他翻了个面。  
我不是这个意思啊！！！心里大骂着白痴的草莓只能咬着床单，不过，随着他的抽插，自己的下面也随着床单摩擦着，貌似这个姿势也满舒服的  
“恩……葛力姆乔……”  
“再叫一声啊……你在恳求我么……”  
葛力姆乔舒服的声音听上去十分性感。  
“谁他妈的恳求你啊！这么趴着，腿还绑成M字，会抽筋了啊！！！”  
“恩……下面……有点感觉了呢……”  
到底……在听我说话了吗？？？那家伙……第一次和我做的时候，也是不管我的感受。屁股下面疼得要命，自己也不敢跟井上说“我屁股流血了”，害我趴了2天。这是第二次了，那家……可恶，屁股里面……热热的涨涨的，下辈子不当受了！！！恩？是不是那家伙下面又变大了？  
不对！我在想什么啊？他可是我的敌人啊！现在的我还在被强奸啊。  
“啊……一护……你里面……夹得好爽……”  
不知不觉地速度有些快了，啊，可恶的家伙。  
可是，感觉很奇怪……身体里面……好象有一些渴望。  
“啊！！”  
“？”  
“啊哈……那里,好舒服……嗯……”  
“？”  
“下面……再快……那里……就是那里……”  
葛力姆乔一丝诡异的笑容冒了出来，他知道，他找到“敏感点”了。  
对，就是那个地方……  
找到了呢……小葛于是……  
停了下来……  
“干吗停了？？？”愤怒的一护回头就吼，却看见他一脸坏笑……才发觉自己处境的尴尬……  
“求我啊……”  
“……”  
“不想要？？”说着小葛又朝那点攻击过去，顶了一下。  
“啊哈……那里……想要啊……”  
“想要了？”  
“我认输……我要……我要你……”  
“说喜欢我……”  
“啊？”  
一护大脑里一片空白。  
“你要不要？”  
“我说就是了……我喜欢葛力姆乔……”  
“真乖……”  
葛力姆乔果然身体继续动了起来。

就这样一直持续到早上……一护已经晕了，葛力姆乔去了一趟现世，把他送了回去。  
“一护，早安。”  
男人吻了一下额头，便打开通道离开了。  
一护醒来，看着天花板。  
“我一定是做梦……做梦……”  
一护这样叨唠着，虽然屁股还是持续地疼。那个告白，肯定也是梦，虽然那里，还在疼……


End file.
